Is there Hope for the Lost
by Super Bunny
Summary: The women wakes up in the hospital room, and see four people around her asking what happen. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Is there Hope for the lost  
  
Author: Last hope  
  
Rating: R  
  
Email: LastHope@Kornfreak.com  
  
Extra: As I was writing the next chapter for New Friends, I got a flashback from a couple of things that happen to me. I thought, maybe I should put it in a story to help it get off my chest. So most of these things happen to that's going to happen to Joy, so please read this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is there Hope for the lost  
  
It was ten minutes after eight, when Jeff and his older brother was coming from the showers and they run into the new rookie Joshua from Georgia . They talked to him for a while, and they wonder why he was so happy. After he left, they had to walk to the other side of the building to get to the locker room to get their bags.  
  
"Man, what night" Jeff says to his brother, since before SmackDown was over they had was in hardcore tag team match. As they got closer to the locker room, Jeff stops as he hears what sound like crying.  
  
"Matt do you hear that" he asked him, Matt stops walking and listens to see if he hear anything. Jeff could swear that it was coming from the ladies locker room, Jeff walks to the ladies locker door and opens to hear cry and a shower running. He opens it and looks around, and than he looks to the left of him he sees a young lady on the floor with her knees to her chest and looks pretty beat up.  
  
"Matt, come here" he yelled, causing Matt to run in to see what was it. Matt jaw almost hit the floor, as he looks at the blond female.  
  
"Jeff get a towel, as I turn the water off" he order him, Matt turns the water off and gets on him knees, and sits down next to the girl. Matt hand a hand on her shoulder, which cause chills to run down her body.  
  
"Here's the towel" Jeff said, as he hands the towel over to Matt.  
  
"Did you find any clothes" Matt asked him.  
  
"Yea, but they look like they got into a fight with a tiger" Jeff told them. Matt starts to put the towel around her left shoulder, and around some of her back.  
  
"Can you move" Matt asked her, she moves her head some to look at him with her stormy grey eyes that was filled with tears. She didn't know if she could trust him or not, but Matt was still able to put the towel around her.  
  
"Jeff I want you to bring the car around the nearest door around here" he told him, as he throws him the keys. As Jeff leaves, Matt puts one of his arms around her back, and her legs and picks her up with the towel still around her.  
  
Matt could tell that she was beaten very badly, she had a little blood around her face, and she had busies all around her arms, face, face, and legs. And as Matt reaches the door, there was Jeff with the car and opens the door for him.  
  
"Lets get her to a hospital" he told him, as he gets into the car and the small for Jeff. And on their way, Matt looks at the body of the beaten woman who is trying to keep her eyes open and he felt some for her. The get there, Jeff opens the door for Matt and they head inside, as Jeff runs to the front to the lady.  
  
"We need to see a doctor fast" he told her, and before she says anything Matt runs up front with the girl in his arm shocking the lady.  
  
"Umm...ok, hold on let me get a doctor" she told them, after she runs off to a room and comes back with a doctor with some nurses a bed thing with wheels.  
  
"Oh my God" the doctor said, as they head into the E.R. with her leaving them in the waiting area. Than the doctor comes back to the waiting area with a clipboard, with some papers on it.  
  
"Are you the guys who came with young blond woman" he asked the, and the nods their heads to him.  
  
"How is she" Jeff asked him, the doc when through the peoples to look at what they say about her.  
  
"She's asleep, she had some really bad buries. And from what the test shows she was raped" he told them, in which pissed off the both of them.  
  
"We also tested her to see is she was pregnant and had HIV, and they came both came out negative" he told them, they both was happy about that.  
  
"Do you two know her name" he asked them both.  
  
"No, we find her" Jeff told him, the doc shacks head at the and tell them if they want to see her, the room was 214 on the second floor.  
  
As they got off the elevator they head down the hall, and they got to her room five seconds later where there still was a nurse there watching.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading this story, and I hope your r&r.  
  
Thanks,  
  
~~Last Hope~~ 


	2. Waking

Title: Waking  
  
Author: Last Hope  
  
Email: Super0Bunny@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R   
  
Extra Stuff: This not like a really hard rated R story, the only things about it it the use of really bad words and some use against their own will (in the story that will be Chloe). Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating on my stories I been a little sick, but I hope to have all my stories update at lest by Sunday!! And I got a new email cause the other one is messing up!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking  
  
Matt and Jeff both watched the young lady as she sleeps, than Matt's cell phone rings and opens the phone and speaks.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Matt, where in the hell are you. Me and my sis has been waiting for and Jeff" Shane told him, Matt looks back at the girl who was still asleep before saying anything.  
  
"We're at the hospital" he told him.  
  
"What happen, are you guys ok" he asked them, as Matt can hear him and his sister walking at the door.  
  
"Yea, Jeff found a woman beat up so we bring her here"  
  
"We'll be there in a minute, cause Dulse is worry that it might be her missing bestfriend" Shane told them, before hanging up his cell. Matt looks over at Jeff who just went to sleep, and back to girl. And about ten minutes Shane and his twin sister Dulse walks into the room, than she walks over to the bed.  
  
"Skittz, is it her" Shane asked her, she looks at her and gets mad.  
  
"What happen to her" she asked them, as she turns to the guys.  
  
"First who is she" Matt asked her, as his arms cross his chest.  
  
"That's my best friend Chloe" she told them, as she lets out a sigh.  
  
"We found her in the ladies locker room pretty beat up, so we brought her here" Matt told her, as Chloe starts to wake up. She open here eyes to see people in the room, and pops up wonding what's going on.  
  
"Where am I" she asked them, as Dulse walks over to the side of the bed next to her.  
  
"Your in the hospital, and Matt and Jeff are the ones who save you" she told her, which cause Chloe to turn to Matt and also looks at that Jeff who was waking up. Than the doc walks in, with a nurse next to and notice that she was a wake.  
  
"Good to see you're awake" he told her, as he gets closer to the which cause her move closer to Dulse.  
  
"He won't hurt you" she told her, the doc waits a beat before saying anything to her.  
  
"Do you know who did this to you" he asked her, she shacks her little since she was still sore from the beating.  
  
"Are you sure you don't know" he asked.  
  
"Yea, when can I get out" she asked him, as she notice that Matt was looking at her as Jeff was talking to Shane.  
  
"Well, you should be able to leave in three days if your a fats healer, what job to you have" he asked, as the nurse gives her a cup of water to drink.  
  
"I'm a wrestler" she told him, as she puts the cup down at the table next to her.  
  
"Well, stay at lest five days to make sure that everything heals fine, than you're free to go" he told her.  
  
"Ok, will I got going if you need me the nurse can get me" he told everyone, before heading out of the room. Dulse sits down on the bed next to her, as Chloe moves alittle to make room for her.  
  
"Five more days of waiting" Dulse told her.  
  
"Yea, you guys go ahead back to the hotel I'll be fine" she told everyone, as they all turn and look at her.  
  
"Your sure, we can stay its no problem" Shane told her.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Ok, if you need any of us just call Dulse, she will get us" Jeff told her, before everyone hugs her and leaves the room. She looks around in the room, and brings her knees to her chest. And in her head she can remember everything that happen that night, from the beating to what he says to her. She looks around in the room, before laying and closing her eyes.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to who ever reads this, and next it the next chapter for "Trip to the Beach", and "Meet Mary Sue". Sorry I been so slow, being sick is not fun since all I can eat it SOUP!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Last Hope  
  
Super Bunny 


End file.
